


It's D&D!

by chezamanda



Series: Coffee, Tea, Me? [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Sex dice, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night with the gang - this time they won't be breaking any laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's D&D!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [game night]. Thanks to the Hive Mind for feedback. As per usual, just borrowing the characters with nothing to show for it in my bank account. Sorry for the massive tag list.
> 
> Everyone's characters and alignments:  
> Steve - Paladin, lawful good  
> Thor - Viking barbarian, chaotic good  
> Darcy - Rogue, chaotic neutral  
> Tasha - Rogue, chaotic good  
> Clint - Ranger, chaotic good  
> Jane - Cleric, neutral good

“Darcy, if you keep doing that,” Steve said, exasperated, “I'll be forced to turn you over to the constabulary.”

“Fuck the constabulary!” Darcy replied, dropping her head back with maniacal laughter.

Jane sighed, scrubbing a hand through her hair. “C’mon, Darcy, you can’t keep pickpocketing everyone in the party! Do we have to put you in another time out?”

Darcy pouted. “No.”

Natasha had been wrong about D&D night - it was pretty entertaining to watch this group play the game. She was still new to gameplay and her turns took a little longer than everyone else’s did, but she was learning. On the bright side, Jane was in the same situation so she wasn’t the only newbie holding up the works. Thor really got into his Viking barbarian character by wearing the horned helmet and drinking beer from the leather mug he bought at last year’s Renaissance festival. He would sometimes challenge Clint to real sword fights on the front lawn with the toy swords that they also found at RenFest. 

Getting Natasha into Dungeons and Dragons was among Clint’s crowning achievements. He had been more than happy to accompany her to Dark Star so she could buy her own dice. She read through the manuals and a number of Wikis, taking copious notes as she went before she settled on a character. More than the game itself, Natasha liked spending time with the group (and not breaking any laws in the process). The brownies that Jane always brought over were a nice bonus as well.

Once she had finished her turn, Natasha excused herself to go take a break and walked into the kitchen. As she leaned in the fridge to look for something that wasn’t beer or leftover Chinese food, she felt someone walk up behind her. 

“It’s me,” Clint said, knowing that she doesn’t like when people sneak up behind her. In fact, he had learned that the hard way early on in their shifts together at the Red Eye.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder. “Got anything to drink in here that I’d like?” she asked.

“There’s some vodka in the freezer.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “I still have to drive home after the game is over.”

“Aren’t you Russian? You should be fine.”

Natasha shrugged. “Yeah, well, the cops don’t check your heritage against your blood alcohol content.”

Clint stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around Natasha’s waist and smiling that cocky little smile of his that meant he had something planned. The something usually worked out in her favor (except for that ill-advised movie night where he picked _The Human Centipede_ ). She settled her hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him.

“I think you should stay over tonight,” he said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “So I can muffle my cries of ecstasy into your Star Wars sheets?” 

“I’m liking the cries of ecstasy thing but don’t badmouth the bedding,” he said, giving her a serious look. “I may have arranged for Jane to take Thor back to her place tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“And I might have picked up something fun for us to play.”

She looked at him for a moment and had to admit she was intrigued. “Alright, but I still just want some water.”

The brownies and beer ran out shortly thereafter, so the game was called for the night and everyone went home. Jane promised Thor there were more brownies left at her place, giving Clint and Natasha a knowing look as she hustled him out the door. Locking the door behind their guests, Clint all but slung Natasha over his shoulder and rushed back to his bedroom. She landed on his bed with a shriek.

“Calm down,” she said, laughing. “They won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“I know, but I wasn’t about to waste any sexy time.”

“Clint, please don’t ever call it ‘sexy time’ again.”

Natasha sat up and watched as Clint produced a pair of dice with words on each side from his bedside table. Sex dice. The moment it clicked, Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. It was no wonder why Clint had been so eager to get everyone out of the apartment.

“Ruling out feet right now,” she said. “That’s my line.”

“But everything else is okay?” he asked, grinning.

She gave him a sidelong look before replying. “Yes.”

Clint insisted that she take the first turn and watched how the dice landed with interest. The words “suck” and “neck” came up which led Natasha to ask if she was supposed to do the neck sucking or was Clint. Neither one really knew what was proper sex dice etiquette, so they both agreed that the roller had to do the action on the other person. Clint laid himself on his bed, arms draped loosely over his pillows.

“Have your dirty way with me,” he said with a sigh that would have seemed more suited coming from a Southern Belle, not a guy in college. 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha climbed on top of Clint and leaned into him. She gently tilted his head to the side for better access before she set her mouth into his skin. His little gasp of surprise came with a physical jolt that nearly threw her off balance. Natasha giggled and stroked his hair. 

“Want me to stop?” she asked.

“No, no I’m good,” he said. “Keep going.”

Natasha returned to sucking on Clint’s neck and settled herself firmly against him. The little pants and moans coming from Clint made her bite down a little harder. Usually, the positions were switched and she enjoyed Clint’s mouth on her neck, sucking marks into her skin, but she definitely liked being on the giving end of things now. She wondered if he bruised as easily as she did there and found herself hoping the answer was yes.

Clint was a little glassy-eyed when Natasha pulled back, sitting on her heels and gazing down at him. She bit back a grin as she inspected her work - a pair of red teeth marks still shiny with spit stood out on his fair skin. He shifted slightly beneath her and she could feel that he was getting hard. Natasha leaned down to kiss him and asked if he wanted to keep playing. The question seemed to snap him out of his daze and he nodded, that same eager look returning to his face. He grabbed the dice and rolled them on the empty spot beside them.

“‘Blow’... ‘below waist’?” Natasha read from the dice. 

“You did say anything as long as it wasn’t feet,” Clint reminded her.

Natasha shrugged and undid her jeans. “Alright,” she said, settling her hands on her hips, “blow me.”

“... that was kinda hot, Tash.”

Clint smirked at her as he sat up and tugged her jeans down until they were just barely covering her. Much to her surprise, he then blew a raspberry just below her navel which sent her into a shrieking fit of laughter. She squirmed out of his hold, falling onto her back beside him and caught her breath. This gave him just enough time to roll on top of her, effectively pinning her with his weight. 

“It said below waist, it didn’t say where,” Clint said with a smug look on his face.

“You’re such a dork,” she teased. “I think it’s my turn to roll.”

Clint handed her the dice, allowing her to sit up so that she could see what the results were. Again, Natasha drew her bottom lip between her teeth when she saw what turned up. She watched his face closely as he read the words “suck” and “your choice” on the face of each die. Judging by the slightly pale color he had suddenly achieved, Natasha figured that she was going to give him a blowjob. She wasn’t sure how they hadn’t gotten around to doing that yet, but she felt like playing and had something else in mind.

Natasha brought one of Clint’s hands up to cup her face as she maintained eye contact with him. She nuzzled at it for a moment, letting his thumb move over her bottom lip before she pressed both lips against it. The little hitch in his breathing encouraged her to lick at the digit resting against her mouth. His eyes widened as she opened her mouth and sucked his thumb into it, tongue still working around it like she planned on doing with his cock. Clint tried to speak, but faltered every time she took another finger between her lips.

The sexy dice were quickly forgotten and brushed aside. Clint took his hand away, kissing Natasha roughly instead. While their mouths were otherwise occupied, Natasha worked open Clint’s jeans and got her hand on his dick, rubbing him through the dampened material of his underwear. Much to her surprise, a choked sound came from Clint and he doubled over on top of her. She watched him with interest as he shuddered and turned his head away from her.

“Sorry...” he panted.

Natasha cupped his face with both hands and turned it back to her. “It’s okay,” she said. “Really.”

Nodding, Clint rolled off of to the side of her and took a few moments to relax. She had to admit that it felt pretty impressive to get a guy off with such minimal contact. Their hands were clasped between them as they laid there staring up at the ceiling. Clint brought their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Natasha’s hand and smiled at her.

“Better?” she asked.

“Yep. I’m good to go.”

Natasha blinked. “That was quick.”

“It’s kinda like a box of tissues,” he explained, “another one just pops right back up.”

“That’s... that’s an image, Clint.”

Clint grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her before he leaned up to kiss her. Natasha giggled and settled herself on top of him again. It wasn’t long before the laughter subsided and Natasha was rubbing against the hardness that had reappeared in Clint’s jeans. She slid down his body, bringing half of his clothes with her. Her mouth watered at the sight of his hardened cock that was still sticky with come. This was all her doing and knowing that turned her on beyond belief. 

Her eyes darted up to Clint’s face and gave him a little smirk as she wrapped her hand around the base of his dick. She lapped a few thick droplets from the tip before she took him into her mouth. Previous forays into this sex act had never been very fun for Natasha - too many overeager guys who got their idea of sex from porn had turned her off to it. However, Clint was careful not to thrust too deep and kept his hands balled up in the sheets rather than going for the back of her head. She wouldn’t really have minded if he did, but she appreciated his restraint on their first time. 

The blowjob grew even messier than it had started as Natasha got more into it. Each little grunt and moan that came from Clint served to spur her on. She was making more noises than she ever had with her other partners. The way his cock grew harder beneath her touch and throbbed against her tongue amazed her. She stole a few glances up at him as she bobbed her head on his dick; he looked like he was holding back, but just barely. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he had his bottom lip set firmly between his teeth.

“Gonna come?” Natasha asked, raising her head but still working him with her hand.

Clint nodded.

“Where do you want it?”

Natasha watched his eyes go wide before he replied. “I... what?”

“You can come in my mouth if you want,” she told him, “or did you want it somewhere else? Maybe on my tits?”

“Oh my god,” he said shakily. “I... mouth... s’good.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at Clint’s reaction. She ducked her head back down and went back to sucking his cock. His breathing made a sudden change and she could feel his thighs tremble beneath her. A moment later, he flooded her mouth with come. She swallowed most of his load and let the rest drip out of her mouth and down his shaft. He gave a few weak thrusts before he went still, gasping for breath as she licked him clean. 

“Holy shit, Tasha,” he gasped, staring up at her when she sat up and wiped her mouth. “That was... thank you.”

Natasha laughed and situated herself at his side. “I should thank you,” she said, “that’s the first time I actually enjoyed doing that.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Why did you do it if you don’t like it?” he asked, sounding concerned. 

“I wanted to do it for you,” she said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t.”

He nodded, seeming to think it over. “So... you liked it?”

“Mhmm,” she purred and curled up against him. “Definitely going to be a repeat performance.”

Natasha lifted her head to kiss Clint and smiled against his mouth when he moaned, tasting himself on her tongue. She hitched her leg over his hip, desperate for the feel of his body against her own. Before she became too comfortable, Clint stopped her and insisted that she was wearing too many clothes and helped her with that problem. He kept her bra and panties on and Natasha wondered if he did that so she wouldn’t feel pressured into going any further. Tossing his own t-shirt to the side, Clint took a moment to look at Natasha. 

“Wow,” he said as he stared at her.

Natasha blushed. “Not like you haven’t touched my boobs before.”

“Yeah, but that was under a shirt,” he explained, “seeing them is totally different.”

“Well, brace yourself because the bra is coming off.”

Natasha reached behind her back and undid the clasp, removing the plain, black bra from her body. She watched Clint’s jaw drop as she undressed and settled back against him. His hands were warm against her breasts, gently testing their weight and running his thumbs over her nipples until they formed tight little peaks. They had always been extremely sensitive, almost to the point where she could get herself off just by touching them, but having Clint’s hands on her breasts felt incredible. Natasha arched herself up into his hands, needing to feel more. 

As though he could read her thoughts, Clint began mouthing at her breasts. He sucked one hard nipple between his lips and Natasha gasped. Wetness surged between her thighs as Clint laves each bit of sensitive flesh, teeth grazing ever so slightly and sending white hot pinpricks through her veins. She writhed beneath him, hips rocking so she could find some relief for the tension coiling deep within her body. His hand slid down between their bodies and settled between her thighs, causing both of them to groan at the intimate contact. 

“Fuck, Tasha, you’re so wet,” he said, sounding so amazed by the effect he had on her.

Natasha pressed her hips against his hand with another soft sound and brought his mouth back down to hers. Having him touch her like this was better than anything she could have imagined. He was so deliberate and careful with his movements, stroking her through the damp material until she was panting. His mouth continued to lavish attention on her breasts, doubling the sensations thrumming through her body. 

So caught up was she that Natasha didn’t hear Clint speaking to her the first time. She raised her head, feeling dazed, and looked at him. Another shudder went through her as her eyes focused on his shiny, red lips.

“Tasha, will you let me go down on you?” he asked.

Natasha found herself at a loss for words which prompted him to add, “Please?”

“Oh... I,” she stammered, sidelined by the question and the earnesty behind it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“No, it’s not that,” she explained, “it’s just... no one’s ever asked or wanted to before.”

Clint seemed confused by the statement. “Oh.”

Smiling, Natasha reached down to touch his face and brought a loving, wide smile of his own from Clint. It was the kind of smile that made her insides turn all shivery and warm. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm before he slid down between her legs, taking her panties along with him and leaving her completely bare to his gaze. Even though she felt totally comfortable with Clint and _wanted_ this, knowing that she was so very naked in front of him made her stomach tighten nervously. This was more than just being undressed in front of another person, she was baring everything to Clint and entrusting him with her body.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Natasha parted her thighs a little more to accommodate his body between them. She felt his breath against the skin there and her own caught in her throat; he was so close to her. The second that Clint’s tongue parted her folds, Natasha’s body went as straight as a board with her head thrown back against the pillows. Nothing had ever felt this good and she quickly realized that Clint knew exactly what he was doing. Her body relaxed into the sensations that were traveling up from between her thighs. 

Though Clint was clearly enjoying himself (Natasha could tell from the enthusiastic noises coming from him and vibrating up through her body), he took his time. His tongue ran up and down each of her lips before coming up to circle her clit. Each stroke of his tongue had her panting and gasping for more. When he sucked the sensitive nub between his lips, Natasha cried out and grabbed a handful of his hair.

“Fuck!” she yelled, taken completely by surprised by the sharp, pleasurable feeling it caused.

Natasha ground against Clint’s mouth, wanting to feel everything that she could and cursed again when his lips let go of her clit. As amazing as it had felt having him do that, the feeling of his tongue dipping into her pussy and teasing at the entrance was a million times better. Each pass of his tongue brought her quickly to the edge, leaving her clinging to it by her fingernails. 

Once more, Clint’s lips closed around her throbbing bundle of nerves and sucked hard. Before she had time to react, Natasha felt him slip two fingers inside of her. She was already so turned on that his fingers just slid right into her pussy. Any breath that had been left in her lungs quickly escaped in one loud gust. His fingers seemed to know exactly where she needed them to be, pressing in and stroking at every sensitive spot inside of her. 

The combined sensations of his mouth and his fingers working her were just too much for Natasha to handle. Everything that had been building up inside of her suddenly came to a breaking point. Her body was flooded with warmth that made her head swim. As she rode out the strong, seemingly endless waves of her climax, Natasha’s hand grasped for Clint, trying to catch his shoulder or just any part of him that she could. His hand closed around hers and he laced their fingers, grounding her despite the sensations that had overtaken her body.

Weakly, Natasha raised her head to look at Clint once she could move again. Their hands were still grasped tightly and resting on her stomach. Clint must have been watching her as she came down off her high, because she found him with his chin resting on her hip. She couldn’t believe the expression on his face; he just looked so … she didn’t quite know how to describe it other than he looked so contented. That being said, the contrast with his disheveled hair made her burst out laughing.

“What?” Clint asked, smiling up at her.

“You have sex hair,” she said.

“Don’t touch it, I’m going to wear it as a badge of honor,” he explained, “because I totally did 2 d12 plus 8 of orgasm damage with that one.”

“Oh my _god_ , Clint,” Natasha groaned, palming his face away from hers.


End file.
